Sanctuary Sickfic Collection
by mystery year
Summary: A collection of my Sanctuary sickfics! From humor to extreme emotion, I've probably written it.
1. Tesla 1

**A/N: Some of these are unfinished, abandoned stories (and I'm still posting them XD I know . . . I'm so cruel) so I'll mark those with a * so you know and decide for yourself whether you still want to read it.**

Nikola Tesla sniffled miserably, while he sat on the couch trying to concentrate on the book in his hand. After a sudden sneeze hit him, he glanced over at Magnus who was reading herself, to see if she had noticed. He knew she did, but she just continued reading. After he sneezed a fourth time in that same hour, Magnus silently got up, grabbed a box of tissues, handed them to Nikola then sat back down and continued to read. Nikola glanced at her again and saw a smile on her face, which puzzled him.

A few minutes later, Helen looked up from her book and saw that Nikola was asleep. He was shivering and his breathing had become uneven. "Nikola." She sat up from her chair and put her hand on his shoulder. He inhaled loudly and his eyes opened "Yeah?"

"Go to bed, you're clearly not well."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." She leaned on the couch and looked down at him.

"Helen, I'm fine."

"Mmhm." She hums in disbelief as she puts a hand to his forehead. He started to pull away but then decided it wasn't worth the fight. "Okay, you're running a fever." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up "Go to bed."

"Helen, really, I'm okay." He sneezed, and as soon as he did he looked up at Magnus who was smiling "Please, Nikola." She said, taking a tissue out and handing it to him with a begging look on her face. He wiped his nose and then looked at her. "No, it's just a cold. "

She smiled victoriously "So you admit that you're ill."

"Do I admit that I'm not feeling well? Yes. But it's not that serious, so stop making it such a big deal."

Nikola Tesla sniffled miserably, while he sat on the couch trying to concentrate on the book in his hand. After a sudden sneeze hit him, he glanced over at Magnus who was reading herself, to see if she had noticed. He knew she did, but she just continued reading. After he sneezed a fourth time in that same hour, Magnus silently got up, grabbed a box of tissues, handed them to Nikola then sat back down and continued to read. Nikola glanced at her again and saw a smile on her face, which puzzled him.

A few minutes later, Helen looked up from her book and saw that Nikola was asleep. He was shivering and his breathing had become uneven. "Nikola." She sat up from her chair and put her hand on his shoulder. He inhaled loudly and his eyes opened "Yeah?"

"Go to bed, you're clearly not well."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." She leaned on the couch and looked down at him.

"Helen, I'm fine."

"Mmhm." She hums in disbelief as she puts a hand to his forehead. He started to pull away but then decided it wasn't worth the fight. "Okay, you're running a fever." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up "Go to bed."

"Helen, really, I'm okay." He sneezed, and as soon as he did he looked up at Magnus who was smiling "Please, Nikola." She said, taking a tissue out and handing it to him with a begging look on her face. He wiped his nose and then looked at her. "No, it's just a cold. "

She smiled victoriously "So you admit that you're ill."

"Do I admit that I'm not feeling well? Yes. But it's not that serious, so stop making it such a big deal."

MMMMMMMM

"HET-SCHOO!" Nikola lied in bed took a tissue out and wiped his nose. "This is pure hell." he said plainly.

Magnus laughed "I'm sure you've been through worse."

"Oh, I don't know." he scoffed "This definitely is not fun."

"What did you expect?"

"I had no idea what to expect! I haven't been sick in, what, a few decades?"

"Yes, well just get some sleep." Magnus began to walk out of the room. "Helen." Nikola said. She turned around and looked at Tesla, patting his bed next to him.

"Oh Nikola," Magnus smiled sweetly "I'm not getting in bed with you."

He put on a grin "Even if I'm sick?"

"You need to get some sleep."

"Can't you just lie next to me?" Afraid she'd give in, Magnus looked away from Tesla's fairly sexy smile. But he didn't give up "Please." He sat up straighter and looked into her eyes.

"Fine." Magnus took her shoes off and laid them next to the door "But only until you fall asleep." Nikola's grin got bigger when Magnus slid under a blanket, unlike Tesla, who was under several layers of blankets and sheets.

When Magnus got comfortable, Nikola immediately snuggled up to her. "Nikola," she sighed "too close."


	2. Henry 1

"Hey, Hank, it's nine thirty get up!" Kate said as she walked into Henry's room. Hey replied with a groan. "Hey," Kate sat on his bed "Are you okay?" he moaned weakly, keeping tight hold on the blankets that Kate was trying to pull off of him. Henry curled up into a ball, keeping his eyes closed and hoping to still go back to sleep. "Hank," Kate said sharply "Tell me what's wrong. He shook his head, just enough for Kate to know that he was refusing. "Fine." she stood up "I'll go get Magnus." Unfortunately, the last thing Henry wanted was to be bothered again, but he was too tired to argue.

Magnus rushed in "Henry?" she said softly as she sat on the edge of his bed "Kate tells me you're not feeling well." He didn't reply. He just covered his face with the blankets. "Henry." Magnus' stern reaction to the resistance was harshly pulling away the covers "Stop being such a child." she said.

"Go away." he murmured. Kate stood a couple feet away, rolling her eyes. She yanked the blankets off and threw them on the floor. "What the hell?!" Henry yelled. That woke him, Kate thought, smirking. "It's just a cold, okay?" He said to Magnus.

"It's not a cold, look at you, you look terrible."

"Then just let me die in peace." He mumbled, turning over and trying to go back to sleep without the blankets.

"Henry, I'm going to need you to sit up."

"Nooo" he whined. Magnus sighed "You could have the flu, I need to know if you're contagious."

"HAPs don't get the flu, do they?"

"Of course they do, you're still human . . . mostly."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Well it's probably the flu, meaning you can't leave this room. I can't risk an influenza outbreak here in the Sanctuary, that's the last thing we need."

"Thanks for caring, Doc." He said with sarcasm.


	3. Tesla 2

"Helennn," Nikola whined "I don't feel well." She brushed her hand against his cheek "I know, Nikola, you're probably going to be like this for a couple more days." Although Magnus was sympathetic, she also knew that "Feverish Nikola" was an absolute child.

He'd begged her to stay with him, so she did, hoping Will or someone wouldn't start asking questions. He groaned, cuddling up next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. A bit too close, Magnus thought, but she heard him sniffle and could feel him shivering next to her, so she welcomed it. She couldn't help but smile every time she heard him hum in his sleep, but the small smile on his face made question whether he was actually asleep.


	4. Tesla 3

he coughed and let out a weak groan, holding Magnus' hand "Helen, this odd." his voice was congested and scratchy.

Although he wasn't very clear, she knew what he was talking about. He hadn't been sick for about a century and probably forgot what it felt like. She nodded "Yes, but you'll be well again in a few days."

He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration before falling into another coughing fit.

Helen felt bad that she couldn't do anything, and he seemed so miserable. She just wanted him to feel better again and go back to being his normal self. She rubbed his back, as he finally relaxed again.

"Helen," he looked at her with his glazed over eyes "This isn't fair."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Will, Henry, Kate, That . . . fuzzy guy, none of them are sick." He said, with a rather childish tone in his voice.

Ah, there was the Nikola she knew.

"It's been a while since you've been ill, your immune systems probably different than theirs." she brushed her hand against his cheek.

He fumbled for a tissue and found on just in time to catch a sudden sneeze that hit him. Magnus was thankful she decided to stock up on tissues when she heard Nikola sniffle for the first time a couple of days before. They seemed to always know when something was wrong with the other.

"I'm sure they' don't care." he said, again with that childish tone.

Magnus laughed "To tell you the truth they were more worried that I would get ill also."

Nikola rolled his eyes "Of course they were."


	5. Helen 1

**I was just practicing on WriteOrDie, so not meant to be much, just silly! (P.S. I had to add the word "Abnormals" to my MS dictionary lol!)**

* * *

*Will sat on the sofa with his legs crossed and the laptop on his lap. "Hey, Magnus," he said, trying to catch her before she walked passed "I saw this on the news, a teenage girl and her brother tried to set their school on fire, do you think it's worth looking into?"

"Sorry Will, its kind of late, I'm going to bed."

"Wha –" Will noticed her exhaustion "Are you okay?"

"I'm actually not feeling that well."

"Oh okay, feel better." He said as she walked out of the room.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

It was eight in the morning, everyone was just starting to get up. All of their heads were turned when they heard Magnus sneeze, many of them for the first time.

She looked up after blowing her nose, realizing everyone was staring at her. "Um . . .right so Will, I was thinking that we could check out that story, care to tell us more about what you've found?" Will, half amazed that Magnus could actually get sick, and half feeling bad for her, was the first to snapped out of it "Sure, I'll uh . . . I'll go get my laptop." He headed back for his room. "So, we'll go to my office." Magnus said, breaking the awkward silence.

Will walked into Magnus' office and sat down with his laptop "So it happened a couple nights ago, a couple siblings set fire to their school, nobody kno –"

"hih- Ishoo!"

Everyone gave Magnus the same look that they did before.

"Um, anyway, no one knows how the kids did it."

Kate handed Magnus a box of tissues "Thank you." She said politely, accepting it and setting it on the sofa next to her. "I suppose it's worth checking out, after all we haven't got anything else this week."

"Do you really think that you should work like this?"

"Oh, right, this cold. Well I'm sure I'll be able to tough it out, I've been through much worse." She sniffled "hih-Ikschoo!"

"Magnus, you're sick. We can do this."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." To Will it was obvious that she was running a fever "Please, just stay here today. We can handle it. "Magnus coughed into a fist and nodded, giving in. "But only for today."

"Just today." Will agreed.

"Great, now we get to talk to the psycho murdering teenagers all by ourselves." Kate said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Henry shot her a look, trying to get her to shut up.

"We should go." Will closed his laptop, stood up, and walked out of the room, with Kate, Henry, and the Big Guy following.

"Should somebody stay and keep her company?" Henry asked.

"I'll be here." The big guy said.

Will nodded "Okay, see you later." he said as him, Henry and Kate walked into the elevator.

MMMMMMMMMM

"How are you feeling? Big Guy asked her.

"Absolutely dreadful, i'm afraid." Magnus replied.

"Any idea when they'll be back?"

"Will probably has a better idea of the amount of time it'll take than I do. Those children could be Abnormals, who knows the trouble they'll get themselves into if we don't help them."

"They probably won't consider it help." The Big Guy pointed out.

Magnus nodded "Probably not, but let's just hope that they cooperate so Will doesn't have to stun one of them.

MMMMMMMMMM

Magnus shivered under the blankets, trying her hardest to keep warm. tissues were scattered everywhere and her hair was a complete mess. She had forgotten how humiliating it was to be sick. "I've had about enough of this." she thought to herself, pulling yet another tissue out "hih-Ishoo!" her nose had already become cherry red and she hadn't even been sick for twenty-four hours, that's when she knew that it was going to be a long day.


	6. Confession

**AN: Wow! This was just going to be one of my super-short Sick!Tesla one-shots and ended up being a really deep story! **

* * *

She sat next to the bed, watching Nikola's chest rise and fall with each heavy, shaky breath he took, the sound of air trying to come through his nose was subtle, but noticeable, his face pale and his cheeks pink with fever and Helen could almost feel his body heat radiating through the thin fabric of his shirt. He would let out a tiny whimper of discomfort ever so often, just making her wish he would get better so she didn't have to see him like this.

He was more miserable than he'd been for decades. Helen couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, not because he was sick, not really, anyway, but as a result of losing his abilities while helping her, he was left vulnerable to illness.

She turned to a soft knock on the open door "Will, did you need something?" she asked quietly.

"The Big Guy was wondering if you were planning on eating dinner?"

"Um, maybe later."

"Sure." Will noticed how worried she looked "So how's he doing?" he asked.

"Well he has a fever, but it's nothing to worry about, I doubt he can even breathe through his nose, though."

"Hm" Helen could tell that he was trying to look sympathetic, but he was failing to. She knew that Will was having trouble feeling bad for Nikola, and she didn't blame him.

When the look on Will's face flooded with guilt, she realized that her reaction must have seemed more harsh than intended "It's alright," she assured him "I understand that Nikola's not the easiest person to get along with.

His guilt toned down as he chuckled a little "Yeah, I guess you would probably know. I'll tell the big guy to hole your dinner until later."

"Thank you, Will."

The young protégé nodded a "You're welcome" and walked out of the room.

Helen returned to Nikola's bedside, "Nikola," she said softly, laying a delicate hand on his arm.

"Helen?" his voice came to be nothing but a scratchy whisper.

She waited until his eyes opened and was sure he was completely awake "Nikola, can you sit up please?" she felt a bit guilty for waking him up. He sat up, propping himself up on the pillows that lay against the wooden headboard. "Drink this," Helen placed a glass of water in his hands "slowly." She added. Nikola took small sips, wincing each time as the liquid tore its way down his throat and then handed the glass back to her.

"You know, Helen,"

"Yes?" she asked, curious as to what the feverish ex-vampire was thinking.

"Out of all of the years I've lived and all of the people I've met, you are the _most beautiful _woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

Helen had to keep herself from smiling, now positive that his fever had quite a bit to do with his sudden confession "Thank you, Nikola."

The ghost of a smile that was previously on his face disappeared "It's a shame you chose that Druitt instead of me." He said the name 'Druitt' as if it was something horrible he'd always dread to think about, and Helen knew that to him, it very well could be.

"I didn't choose him over you, he was just the only one to ask."

"But I would have never hurt you like he did." His voice was caring. Too caring for his normal self. "Helen, I remember when you used to cry in my arms for hours at a time."

She didn't appreciate his making her sound so weak, almost as if she was a child, but Helen kept reminding herself that he probably wouldn't even remember this conversation the next morning "You weren't the only one there for me, Nigel and James cared for me just as much as you do."

"Perhaps, but not at all in the same way."


	7. Tesla 5

"HetCHoo!"

Magnus took her eyes away from the book in her hands, hearing a familiar sneeze with wet sniffling following.

She saw Will furrow his brow "you know that kind of sounds like –" he cut off his sentence, seeing Magnus nod. She knew what he was going to say

"What the hell is Tesla doing here?" his expression turned to amusement "And why is he sneezing?" Will waited for an answer, frowned when she saw a look of concern sweep across her face.

"I'm really not sure, he rarely gets ill."

"HetCHOO!" it was louder this time.

Hearing a second sneeze was enough for Magnus to look out the door that opened to the hall "Nikola?" she said, with slight curiosity in her tone.


	8. Tesla 6

* "HetCHoo!"

Magnus took her eyes away from the book in her hands, hearing a familiar sneeze with wet sniffling following.

She saw Will furrow his brow "you know that kind of sounds like –" he cut off his sentence, seeing Magnus nod. She knew what he was going to say

"What the hell is Tesla doing here?" his expression turned to amusement "And why is he sneezing?" Will waited for an answer, frowned when she saw a look of concern sweep across her face.

"I'm really not sure, he rarely gets ill."

"HetCHOO!" it was louder this time.

Hearing a second sneeze was enough for Magnus to look out the door that opened to the hall "Nikola?" she said, with slight curiosity in her tone.


	9. Tesla 7

**I um . . . I know that it's an evil way to end this fic, but if I try to make a plot out of it, it'll just crash and burn.**

He wasn't anywhere to be found after that argument that they had, until Helen finally heard movement.

"Nikola?" she whispered as she walked into the bathroom, to the sight of Nikola on the floor leaning against the wall, a layer of sweat on his face. "Dear lord."

"I suppose that I may have been wrong about being 'fine'." He admitted.

If _this _somehow didn't convince Helen that he wasn't 'fine', the fact that he just admitted to being wrong would have been enough.

She took a washcloth off of the shelf and put it beneath the faucet to wet it, and then knelt down next to Nikola, gently dabbing his face and neck.

"Helen, I –"

"Shh, no, it's alright." She soothed.

His words slurred together as he replied "No . . . no it's not."

"Nikola, it doesn't matter right now." Helen softly pressed the back of her hand to his forehead "We should get you to bed."

"We?" Nikola smirked.

"Well you are obviously not able to stand by yourself." She rolled her eyes "How long have you been this ill?"

"Last night." He muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She saw a speck of guilt in his eyes. The shame of the vulnerable moment and the thankfulness that it was with Helen Magnus.

* * *

Nikola found himself covered up with blankets in a soft bed, the warmth of a crackling fire lightly beating on his skin, clammy, but chills still managed to rack his body, teeth chattering. But none of the sanctuary's guest bedrooms had a fireplace. As he tried to sit up, nausea threatened him, so Nikola decided that it would be fine just to stay lying down. His throat felt raw from the coughing and vomiting, making him very aware that the bad memories he had couldn't have happened very long ago, so how long had he been in this room?

It was dark in the room, besides the fire, he realized, and the last time he remembered being awake (or as conscious as he was able to remain), the sun was setting. He remembered the relief of finally being able to close his eyes, asleep in Helen's embrace, and feeling comfort rush between them. She whispered soothing words in his ear as he fell asleep "Shh-It's alright, Nikola, just relax." as if he were a child; but he couldn't have been far from that level of vulnerability at that moment. By then, the fever had very much taken hold of him, and it left him just like that . . . a child.

Nikola pulled a blanket tightly to his shoulders, still shivering. He hadn't been this ill in . . . well . . . over a century. No virus could get to him. Not the invincible Nikola Tesla. The last time he remembered getting ill was right before the source blood injection.

* * *

_The five had been in the lab, each working in their specific area of expertise to make sure that this project would be a success. All of their heads were turned when they heard a cough echo throughout the room. "Nikola?" Helen questioned "Are you . . . alright?" she looked to be the only one who actually seemed to be genuinely interested, but then again, the others were probably interested too, only, -by the smirks they were wearing- because of their amusement . . . not that there was anything to be interested in, because Nikola was sure that he wasn't ill. He couldn't be. He did NOT get ill._

_"Perfect." The Serbian replied as he returned to his work, expecting everyone else to do the same, but he immediately stepped away when he felt Helen's hand against his forehead. No, he didn't mind her checking for a fever, but the rage that was building up in John's eyes was enough for him to pull away. How could one cough from Tesla be the sign of illness, you may ask? It wasn't, but Helen had noticed that he'd been a little off that day._

* * *

_"He can take care of himself, Helen." James told her casually, not taking his eyes away from his work._

_"I'm aware." she replied._

_Nikola hadn't shown up that day at all, and they were beginning to get worried. Well, actually Helen was. The other three couldn't care less; in fact, they considered it a gift from God when Tesla didn't show up at the lab. Though he had a great mind, he was still as obnoxious as ever. But it wasn't like him to skip out, not like this. _

_When Watson realized the concern plastered plainly on her face, he told her "He'll be fine, love." but she only nodded and returned to her work. _

_As hours and hours went on, Tesla was still nowhere to be found, and as time passed, Helen set her mind to visiting him after she left the lab. _

_she walked towards his bedroom and knocked on his door "Nikola?" she called out softly. There was a muffled response and she decided to let herself in. _

_Tesla was found lying in bed on his back, drenched in sweat "Helen." He managed. Well, this explained his absence quite plainly._

_"Dear god . . ." she muttered "This illness escalated in a day?" she asked. He just lay there, either not willing to speak or not able to. _

_All of a sudden John came in, frightening rage and insanity on his face. He approached Helen with anger -_

No. Nikola didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to see her.

He desperately searched the room for someone - preferably Helen - so he could get some answers of some kind . . . like, how did he end up in Helen's bedroom? He could think of a billion answers to that question, all of which were probably just fantasies.

"Finally." He heard a gruff voice say from across the room. Nikola squinted at Bigfoot "what in god's name is going on?"

Bigfoot grunted in annoyance "This was the closest place we could get you to. I promised her that I would be here when you woke up." Ah, okay, well . . . that was a surprisingly dull explanation.

And then the memory hit him. The day before. Becoming mortal. God damn it. Bigfoot laughed at Nikola's sudden realization of what exactly was happening "she said that your body's sudden vulnerability is making you really sick."

"Where _is_ Helen?"

"She's on a mission. Besides me, henry's the only one here."

Two days with a sasquatch and a werewolf . . .oops . . . HAP.

As much fun as that sounded . . . "I think that it's time for me to leave." no hesitation in his voice, whatsoever. He folded the blankets over, and brought his legs to the edge of the bed, only to see the room begin to spin,

"You're going to have to wait for two days, if you want to see Magnus."


End file.
